The use of portable electronic devices in our daily lives has proliferated rapidly. It is not unusual for a person to use laptop computers, tablet computers, smart phones, and the like to continuously remain in contact with business associates, friends, family and others. The portable electronic devices are typically powered by rechargeable batteries. As a result, there is an almost continuous need to power and/or recharge these portable electronic devices. These portable electronic devices are typically sold along with an electric power adapter or charger. These electric power adapters or chargers are plugged into the portable electronic devices and also into mains electricity, which is the general-purpose alternating-current (AC) electric power supply, via a typical “wall outlet” in order to connect the rechargeable battery to the mains electricity. These electric power adapters or chargers convert the AC electric power into direct current (DC) electric power so that the rechargeable batteries are recharged and/or the portable electric devices can be operated via the mains electricity.
While these electric power adapters or chargers are typically effective at recharging and/or powering the portable electric devices, repeated bending of the electric cables can cause fraying or other damage to the electric cables. This is particularly a problem when the electric cables are repeatedly bent at sharp or other damaging angles. For example, the 85 W MagSafe power adapter intended for use with a 15 inch or a 17 inch MacBook Pro is available from Apple Inc., of Cupertino Calif. The 85 W MagSafe power adapter has an electric cable for connection to the portable electronic device that extends from the top of a body or “power brick” and a pair of retractable arms or wings that selectively extend from the body. When extended, the wings form a cable wrap about the location in which the electric cable exits the body so that the electric cable can be wrapped about the body for storage and/or travel when the electric power adapter or charger is not is use. However, the electric cable can be bent at a sharp, damaging angle (best seen in FIG. 3) when wrapped about the cable wrap in an improper manner which can result fraying or other damage the electric cable if done repeatedly. While electric power adapters or chargers can be replaced with replacements available from both OEMs and other third party providers, the replacements are relatively expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for a protective device for cables of electric power adapters or chargers for portable electronic devices and the like.